


A little bit of love and joy

by sarcasmdressedinjeans



Series: Everything you do bears a will and a why: Series [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brian is such a sweetheart, Brian really loves Roger, Deacury, Fluff and Humor, John and Freddie are pure, Light Angst, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Roger is a bitch, Secret Relationship, and so do the boys, but we love him, i love them, mainly Rog being a bit angsty, only a bit, soon to be not secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmdressedinjeans/pseuds/sarcasmdressedinjeans
Summary: Roger still has no idea about John and Freddie's relationship. But that doesn't mean he's going to stop trying to get evidence. He is just even more determined to prove to Brian that he, Roger Taylor, was right all along. But maybe he wont have to try as hard as he thinks...





	A little bit of love and joy

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote the first part of this series quite a while ago, as just a little one shot. But I have decided to create a mini series continuing the events from the first fic. 
> 
> This was inspired by mercurys_loverboy(FandomStar), who's comment actually gave me the idea to continue this.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it, as always comments are greatly encouraged, and please do not show or send this to any of the people mentioned as all characters are written in my own interpretation of them.

Freddie loved the peace and quiet of his home. Just to be able to sit quietly on their leather sofa – well, faux leather, he knew he was poor, knew it! – opera music playing quietly in the background and his left hand absent mindedly stroking the silky fur of his beloved Delilah. A smile crept on his lips as he remembered his beloved Deaky was waiting patiently in their shared bedroom, eating a cheese toastie whilst listening to his new favourite song. ‘Super Freak by Rick James’. Freddie rolled his eyes. Strange boy, or should he say kinky boy? He let out a quiet huff of laughter, John never failed to bring a smile to his face.

The music started to build, gearing up for the crescendo. God he loved the song: Ebben? Ne Andro Lontana. The high note always resulted in goose bumps sweeping over his tan skin and shivers creeping up his spine. He closed his eyes, the sopranos never ending range kept reaching higher and higher and higher until… Freddie gasped in excitement ready to let his ears take in the beautiful note.

But instead, screeching met his ear drums in its place. His eyes shot open instantly, Delilah let out a sharp meow and leapt off his lap. Freddie’s eyes narrowed and he scowled.

“Roger, you fucking demon!” he snarled. “I had been waiting and waiting for the darling voice of Maria Callas and I get your damned falsetto in my ear instead!”

The owner of said screeching falsetto, was seated on the carpet in front of the fireplace laughing hysterically.

“Oh, but Fred, you should have seen yourself! I couldn’t resist, besides yesterday at the studio you said my range was ‘simply extra ordinary, dear!’” he mimicked in an exaggerated voice.

“Well I take it back. I hate it, it’s a curse on my sensitive ears!”

Roger let out a gasp of horror. “betrayal, piercing my heart…” he clutched his chest dramatically. “you’ve wounded me, you animal!”

“Wounded your pride, more like.” Freddie smirked slightly. “Speaking of animals, you’ve frightened off my dearest Delilah!”

He quickly unfolded his legs from their crossed position and glided over to his bedroom door. He gave one last dramatic look over his shoulder back at Roger, who was waggling his eyebrows cheekily. He turned his back on his so called best-friend, flipping him the bird before disappearing into the room.

Freddie leaned back against the door, sighing deeply.

“Rog being a bitch again, I presume?”

Freddie flicked one eye open.

Deaky stared back at him one eyebrow raised, his eyes glinting mischievously.

The singer stood up straighter letting his gaze take in the sight of his love lying on the bed: long dark hair scraped into a mess ponytail at the back of his head with a few pieces that had escaped framing his soft round face, long legs stretched out in front of him, and a now empty plate discarded next to his bright green I-pod. Freddie’s heart fluttered in his chest; how did he get so lucky?

“Rog is always a bitch, that’s nothing new.” He licked his lips slowly. “You know what else isn’t new?”

Deaky tilted his head endearingly. “What?” he laughed gently, swinging his legs over the side of the bed to stand.

“You. Looking positively Divine, Dearie.” He playfully fanned his hands, and fluttered his eyelashes.

John grinned cheekily, “Oh really?”

“Really.”

Deaky elegantly walked over to Freddie pursing his lips slightly. But instead of leaning down to press a romantic kiss to his lovers’ lips, he instead bent over to open their bedroom door.

Seated outside and sheepishly lowering a glass he was holding, was no other than the previous opera star Roger Taylor. Deaky frowned down at the blonde, who shifted uncomfortably under his piercing gaze.

He shook his head fondly and smiled sarcastically, “Get away.”

The drummer scrambled to his feet, muttering an ashamed apology as he sped off to the bedroom he shared with Brian.

“That’s right, off you fuck!“ Freddie called after him. The bassist and frontman exchanged exasperated looks.

“Honestly?!”

“Should we put him out of his misery?”

“Nah.”

~~~~~~~~~

“But you should have heard them, Bri!”

Closing his eyes trying to hold onto that last shred of patience, (which in itself was a miracle he still had), Brian May was really regretting asking Roger what he had been up to in the last few hours.

“Divine! Divine, Brian! From Fred’s own mouth. I heard him say it!”

“Of course you did, Love.”

A sharp elbow dug into his ribs. Brian cracked one eye open, only to be greeted with a frowning, indignant face staring up at him.

“Come on, Bri! Take this seriously please?”

Roger fiddled with the corner of the white shirt he was wearing, before letting out a sigh and burying his face into Brian’s bony shoulder. He mumbled something unintelligible.

“What was that?”

No reply.

Brian sighed and jolted the shoulder Rog was leaning on.

“_Roger._”

A small voice replied reluctantly. “Its just- just that you never call me divine…” he trailed off.

Brian blinked slowly. He looked down to where the drummer was cuddled up to his side.

“Oh, Rog…” he sat up gently pulling Roger up along with him. Brian reached out a hand to gently sweep the loose strands of dirty blonde hair that hid his boyfriends face from him. His expression softened as he watched the drummer take in a few shallow breaths as his watery blue eyes met Brian’s hazel ones.

“What is this really about?”

Roger sighed and nervously bit at the nail of his thumb.

“Well, I’m trying my hardest to prove to you something I know is a fact.” He gave Brian a pointed look before continuing, “and I always feel like you three are always laughing at me!”

Brian’s heart clenched, and he really desired to spill all about Fred and Deaky’s relationship, but he couldn’t. It wasn’t his to tell.

“Hey.” He caressed Rogers cheek gently, and pulled his chin up gently to meet the blondes gaze.

“You are so determined, and never fail to make me smile. Being with you is the highlight of my life Rog. You _make_ my life.”

Roger beamed at the guitarist, wiping away a small tear that escaped due to Brian’s powerful words.

“I love you.”

“And I you, my love.”

Brian leaned forward to press his lips against Rogers cheek, and stroked the wavy blonde hair once more.

“Now let’s go to sleep, we’ve got a busy day in the studio tomorrow!”

Brian settled back to lie down, and opened his arms for Roger to lean up against him. The room was enveloped in pitch darkness, as the couple closed their eyes in complete bliss.

~~~~~~~~

It was safe to say that the session in the studio was not running as smoothly as all four of them had hoped. It was also safe to say that Brian was pissed. He would also go as far to say that the session was doomed since his chat with Roger last night.

They had been steadily making progress through that setlist ready for a university concert later that week. Brian wished he could say that everything had previously been going swimmingly, but alas, like the good Christian boy he was, his mother had raised him not to lie.

Brian shook his head lightly. ‘Jesus’, he thought, he really needed to calm his sarcastic thoughts down.

The main problem were the love birds in the corner. What with the lingering touches, prolonged eye contact and gyrating, it was a miracle Roger hadn’t jumped up from behind the drum kit and dramatically pointed at the couple to prove his point. Actually, it was a miracle he hadn’t already, what with the wide-eyed looks, and over-the-top hand gestures between drumming Roger had been throwing his way. 

The final straw was during Doing alright, and that was when Brian’s patience completely vanished.

Freddie sauntered straight over to Deaky, (without a care in the world or in regards to the song) right past where Brian was seated on his amp, and past Rogers drum kit. The audacity!

The lead singer circled the bassist almost like a predator, if said predator intended on seducing its prey rather than hunt it, that is. Freddie then gripped tight onto the neck of John’s fender, pulling lightly whilst leaning back to show off his defined collar bones. Deaky stared open mouthed, and his hands wandered randomly over the fret, completely throwing off the rhythm.

Roger who had been too focused on backing vocals immediately fell out of time, he looked up confusedly as his eyebrows furrowed. However, once his gaze settled on the two distracted members of Queen, his eyes lit up and he smugly smiled over at Brian giving a cheeky wink and point over in their general direction.

Brian breathed deeply; he could carry on. He could do this.

“I can’t do this!” the guitar screeched as he abruptly botched the chord.

Three pairs of eyes followed him, as he violently ripped the red special from around his neck.

Freddie and Deaky shot him a nervous look, whilst Roger shook his head asking a silent worried question. Brian sighed for what felt like the millionth time. He nodded at Roger, softly smiling before marching over to the door.

“I need some air, I’ll be back in half an hour.”

And with that he was gone.

John bit his lip, and glanced down at the floor shaking his head slightly.

“Don’t worry Darling. Hell be fine, you know what he’s like.” Freddie patted his arm comfortingly before taking John’s hand in his own.

“Maybe we should have paid more attention…” Deaky trailed off.

Freddie sighed, “It was my fault sweetheart, I took it too far. I’m sorry.”

He reached up, and tucked a stray strand of hair behind the bassist’s ear. John smiled down, and placed a delicate kiss on Freddie’s forehead, closing his eyes to relish the moment.

A bright white flash lit up the room, making the two lovers jump apart in shock. They looked to the direction of the light only for their wide eyes settle on the forgotten drum kit in the corner.

Slowly lowering a polaroid camera to reveal an open mouthed, slightly crazed expression, was Roger. Without looking down, the drummer patiently waited for the photograph to print, all the while repeatedly muttering to himself. “Oh my god, oh my god, I can’t believe this. What!?” Roger frantically began to shake the small printed picture.

After about one minute, he analysed the photograph and let out an ear-piercing squeal of excitement. The blonde shot out from behind the drum kit and ran to the door, quick as lightning.

“Brian! Bri!” he shouted down the corridor.

“Rog, wait-…”

But he was also gone.

Freddie turned slowly, “well” he whispered.

A small smile crept on to Deaky’s face before he started to laugh.

“We’re never going to hear the end of this!”

“Oh Christ…”

~~~~~~~~~~

Brian looked up from where he was stood outside leaning against the wall. He could have sworn he head some type of high pitched noi-

Roger burst straight threw the exit, squealing Brian’s own name repeatedly. Once he spotted the guitarist, he was immediately by his side thrusting a small piece of paper right in his face.

Brian glanced from Roger’s smug expression, and the tiny photograph of his flatmates stood in a compromising position. Immediately realising what had happened, Brian let out a huff of laughter.

“Huh…”

Roger's small smirk stretched into to a fully-fledged grin indeed.

“Huh indeed!”

‘God, I love him’ Brian thought.

Roger interrupted his thoughts with an excited breath.

“I can’t believe I was right. You here that babe? I was right!”

Brian knew he had one decision to make, and he made it quickly.

“You were, Rog. I should have believed you from the start.”

Roger nodded sincerely, “Yes, you should have.”

However, his serious expression quickly faltered back into a delighted, dazzling smile.

The drummer jumped up and down laughing to himself as he went so.

Brian smiled softly, reaching out to spin Roger around with one hand.

“You’re Beautiful.”

Roger stopped, and looked into Brian’s eyes. A light flush spread on his cheeks.

“You think so?”

“Yes.” Brian kissed his lover’s cheek delicately.

“You know what else?”

“Go on.” 

"You’re divine.”

The end


End file.
